the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruko Uchiha
'Approval:' 2/1/15 3 feats bori v3.2 'Appearance and Personality' Haruko has rather long black hair that goes down to his shoulders, his eyes are a very dark shade of grey. He usually wears standard blue clothing with grey pants. On his neck there is a black mark with a seal around it. Haruko is a very honest person. He is also very ambitious, always working his hardest to achieve his goals. He is very passionate about science, he takes every opportunity to learn more about the natural world. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1''': 'Fire Release' 'Genin 2': '''Sharingan Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Fire Release: # Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. (10 cp) # Fire Release: Great Dragon Technique - The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. (20 cp) Sharingan: ''NOTE: At least one of these feats must be taken to have an active sharingan. If sharingan is active it costs 5 CP/round regardless of which aspect of the sharingan is in use.'' #'Sharingan: Attack Prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. Equipment *Chakra Pill - restores some CP (equal to base CP) *Set of Shuriken *Single Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Haruko did not grow up in Konoha like most others from the Uchiha clan, his father was a missing-nin that had been expelled from the village for using forbidden techniques that were extremly cruel. His father was obsessed with perfecting his own body, he carried out experiments on every corpse he could get his hands on. But soon it wasn't enough, therefore he started using Haruko to experiment on. He tried changing Haruko in most ways you could imagine, he tried awakening different kekkai genkai abilities. None of these experiments worked, except the last one where Harukos father put a curse mark on his neck. Category:Character